


Rainbows

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is adorable, Gen, Good Chara, Short One Shot, also Chara is adorable, nonbinary chara, not angst this time for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: After Chara had been in the Underground for a few weeks, They were struggling to fit in. They realise how different life has been for their new best friend after he doesn't seem to recognise what they were drawing.





	Rainbows

It had been a few weeks since Chara fell underground, They were still getting used to their new life and family.   
They were feeling particularly nice and was doodling a picture of a rainbow. They looked up from their drawing and met Asriel's confused stare.

"What are you doing Chara?" Their Goat brother asked.   
"I'm Drawing!"Chara confidently replied. They knew exactly what drawing was and how do draw rainbows in the sky.   
Asriel shook his head, "No, No. I mean..." He hesitated for a moment and pointed to Chara's incredible crayon masterpiece. "What's that?"

Chara quickly realised what Asriel meant. "A... Rainbow?" Chara answered rather uncertainly as Asriel leant back in his chair.   
"That doesn't look like any rainbow I've ever seen." He leant forward again and pointed to the stereotypical clouds that Chara had drawn under the rainbow. "And what are these?" Chara held back a laugh.   
"Those are clouds!" Then they realised. "Wait... You don't have those... Do you..." Chara put their crayon down. "You don't have clouds... Or Rainbows in the sky... Or the sun. Or a nice summer's day... You live in what is essentially a glorified cave... Trapped." 

They couldn't believe that they had been so insensitive to the first person they trusted in the whole underground. The Dreemurr family had saved their life. The least they could do was to be respectful of Asriel not recognising things that go in the sky. He'd never seen it. Chara was a horrible friend. 

Asriel's expression shifted from annoyed confusion to what looked to Chara like pity. Chara hadn't had a look of pity directed towards them for as long as they could remember. They had seen it before, of course. But most often directed to their parents. Who wouldn't pity the parents of an alleged demon? 

That was one of the many things Chara didn't miss. Asriel spoke up,   
"Don't be sad, We have lots of nice things! There's lots of gold in the mountain so nobody is really too poor. Sure we may not have stars but we have shiny rocks! Dad says they're even better than the real thing. And we have magic.... When I'm older I want to use rainbows. You can see them in reflections in Waterfall. They look a little different from your rainbows though." 

Asriel thought for a second. "Rainbows and stars. That's what I want. And swords. Gotta have swords." Chara really did laugh this time   
"Why swords?" They asked.   
Asriel shrugged. "Swords are cool." Chara smiled and nodded.   
"Can't argue with that logic."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hi wow it sure has been a while but I'll tell you what I still love these kids.


End file.
